A Day Like No Other
by Taiora Freak
Summary: A somewhat normal day can easily turn into a day like no other when you are a member of the Ouran High School Host Club and for Haruhi it's no different when two ginger haired twins gets their way.


**A/n:** Hello again, here's another Ouran story for those who are interested. I know I haven't updated my other stories in a while but I just haven't had the time with tests to study for and all that, sorry. Hope you enjoy the story and please leave a little review when you're finished – I appreciate it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its awesome characters, I'm just barrowing them for a little while! xD

* * *

A Day Like No Other

Chapter One: A Normal Afternoon

The Hitachiin brothers were as always surrounded by the rich girls of Ouran High. The Host Club had once again opened the door to music room three and welcomed any rich young girl with too much time on their hands.

Hikaru, the oldest of the twin's gracefully brushed a ginger colored lock out of his young face as he turned to the two girls sitting in front of him, ready to faint any minute. He sent each of them a playful smile before slowly, delicately sipping his tea. "You should have seen him at the physical exam in the fourth grade," Hikaru was grinning, despite the embarrassed flush rising to his twin's cheeks. "He was so embarrassed of taking of his shirt for the doctors that he hid behind me." Hikaru smiled mischievously before ending his story. "Kaoru has always been afraid of doctors."

Frowning, Kaoru lowered his head. "Hikaru you're embarrassing me, in front of everyone." he mumbled, drawing the attention not only of his brother, but also of the girls that were sitting and watching in barely veiled expectation. "I asked you not to tell anyone that! Why are you so mean to me?"

Hikaru blinked, turning to face Kaoru and immediately, he pulled his twin from the chair to rest in his arms, speaking into his hair. "I'm sorry Kaoru. I didn't mean to upset you." Hikaru captured his twin's face gently in his slim hands "But you were so adorable when it happened that I had to tell them. I'm sorry"

Kaoru lowered his golden-brown eyes away from his twin languidly, "I forgive you."

As the two girls squealed over the display of such open brotherly love before their eyes Haruhi walked by shaking her head in disapproval, not understanding how any girl could fall so easily for the too sly twins. She shot them one last look before walking over to the three girls waiting for her. Haruhi plastered a fake smile on her small lips before seating herself in the chair beside the three cheerful girls.

After two long hours the clock finally turned five and the guest left the Host Club alone for the time being. Haruhi let out a breath of relief as the door to the music room closed for the night. She turned towards the other members of the famous Host Club. Kyoya was as usual going over finances, his eyes mostly hidden by the sheen on his glasses.

"Things are going rather well lately." Kyoya smiled satisfied, gracefully pushing his glasses higher up on his nose, "The last issue of the Host Club book sold out yesterday and our guests are entertained to the maximum. Things are working smoothly. But we need a couple of new photos of the Hosts soon."

At Kyoya's last statement, Tamaki all but leapt from his chair, running his hand back through his hair in a pose more melodramatic than it really ought to be. "I have the perfect idea. It's soon the yearly spring dance and Mommy has a perfect plan for the festival."

All eyes went immediately to Haruhi and she sighed tiredly shaking her head, "No way guys. Just forget it."

"But Haurhi, you would look so cute in a dress." Honey said, looking at her with big doe eyes, with a nodding Mori behind him.

"I said no! And that's final." Haruhi stated firmly, her stern face slacked as an escape plan occurred in her mind, "And besides that's a really bad idea Sempai. You know the others can't know I'm a girl." Satisfied with her comeback Haruhi breathing out in relief but her breath was caught half way up her throat by Kyoya's interruption.

"That's not a problem, we are not going to be at the school dance." He looked around him at the circle of ignorance. He cleared his throat before opening his note book. "My family has invited us to our private villa in Miyazaki."

And as usual when this new information sunk into the blond President's head he began his usual hysteric routine ending with the sulking state in the corner.

"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru asked, a slim hand gently placed on his twin's shoulder.

All eyes centered at the blond teen sitting balled up in the corner. "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy." Kaoru explained unaffected by the commotion.

"Whatever." Kyoya said slightly irritated, a frown came to his fine forehead. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?"

"Why didn't you say anything sooner Kyoya?" Kaoru turned towards the black haired boy with curious golden-brown eyes, ignoring the black haired teen's question.

Kyoya smiled wily before responding in a calm voice, "I presumed it would be more interesting this way, don't you think?"

Kaoru just shook his head at indecipherable the vice president before turning back to the now sprightly Tamaki.

"Geez boss, you regain your spirit quickly enough."

Tamaki expertly overlooked that provoking comment and walked gracefully over to Kyoya, who now was busy going over the Host Club's finance. He looked up from his chair at the blond teen that actually was the same age as him, but not at the same brain level. He gave the young man one of his smile's that sent shivers up and down anyone's spine.

"So, when are we taking off to this villa of yours?" Tamaki asked obvious to the raven haired boy's cold smile.

"In about two days." .

Haruhi could tell just by looking at him know that something else was going on behind those glasses.

"And Haruhi." He began, catching her attention, "If you are thinking of rejecting the invitation you can forget it."

She looked at him, ignorance playing on her features.

"If you decline, I will add another thousand to your debt."

Haruhi could see the high numbers of her debt rising before her eyes and quickly replied as calm as she could manage, "Then you can just relax Kyoya. I'm not dismissing your invitation and besides my dad's gone for the next week so there's nothing for me to do home anyway."

"Well then, that's settles it." Both the Hitachiin twins exclaimed in unison, identical smiles playing across their lips before they walked delicately hand in hand towards the door. "We'll see you guys tomorrow." Then the two twins disappeared out the door quickly followed by Haruhi who had waved goodbye to the remainder of the Hosts.

She really wanted to reach the supermarket before it closed, since they were having a special sale and she needed to get some shopping done. Haruhi sprinted down the stairs two at a time but at the last stairway her speed was so high that she lost control of her feet and missed the stair she was setting her foot on by mere inches. She lost her balance and was heading for a painful meeting with the hard stone floor.

She closed her eyes, prepared for the impact which surly would cause unwanted pain but it didn't come. Instead she felt strong arms catch her and lift her off her feet before gently setting her down, keeping a firm grip on her upper arms to ensure she was gaining her balance. She slowly opened her brown eyes, surprise evident in her shocked features. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and slowly let her gaze wonder upwards before resting at the face of her savior. She blinked rapidly to confirm her own brain that it was indeed one of the ginger haired twins standing so close she could feel his breath on her head. A blush settled on her cheeks and her heart pounded hard against her ribcage, not just because of the almost accident but by the sudden closeness to the boy in front of her. She looked up at him, her big, round orbs met his golden-brown ones. The silent wasn't broken until the reality hit her like a blow to the stomach. She took a step away from him, his grip on her arm loosened, letting her walk away. Once free from the comforting embrace like position she quickly fell to her knees, one hand clutching her throbbing ankle.

She could see the ginger haired teen kneeling by her side, gently opening her fingers with his long slim ones, to look at her sore ankle. She blew some stray brown locks out of her eyes before lifting her face to look at him. "I'm sorry Hikaru."

He was kneeling by her, carefully touching her ankle before helping her up on her feet. He looked down at her anguished face. He put a hand gently around her waist and let her lean against him as they slowly made their way out of the school building.

He held the front door open for her to limp out before letting the door slid shut again behind them. When they neared the parking lot he asked timidly. "Are you okay?"

Even though he did his best to hide his concern Haruhi could still hear it quite well, a small smile touched her lips. "I'm okay." She choked a wince before she added, "Thank you very much Hikaru."

Hikaru could feel a blush warming his cheeks but he didn't care right now. He was just really glad he had felt the need to turn around and go back to the club room. What if he hadn't left his brother at the parking lot to go back? What if he hadn't caught the sight of Haruhi stumbling down the stairs? He wouldn't think of it. She wasn't just his toy anymore, she was something more. Something he couldn't quite name yet but it kept making him aggressive towards other's coming too close to her and he couldn't understand why. It was frustrating to say the least. He shook his head to get rid of unwanted thoughts and focus on the limping girl beside him.

Just as they rounded the corner to the parking lot Kaoru came running towards them, worry written all over his features. "What happened?"

Haruhi lifted her head to meet Kaoru's gaze, "I fell down the stairs but thanks to Hikaru I didn't hit the floor." She gave Hikaru a thankful smile before letting go of his neck and limping slowly some steps away from the twins. She could feel their eyes on her back and turned around to face them.

"Thanks for your help Hikaru and I'm sorry for worrying both of you."

Kaoru walked gracefully towards her, reaching out for her to grab his hand. "Where are you going?"

She looked at him surprised, "Home I think."

"Oh no you're not, you're driving with us."

"I can take care of myself you know." She sent both of them a stern look before turning towards the road.

Kaoru gave his twin a sly smile and Hikaru just shrugged in return. An identical smile played on his face as well. Kaoru walked over to the limping Haruhi and in one elegant movement she was in his arm, surprise evident on her feminine features. He made his way over to the waiting limousine with Hikaru right behind him, walking with his hands behind his head, golden-brown eyes shining with satisfaction. Kaoru gently sat Haruhi down in the midst seat before slumbering down beside her.

Hikaru was sitting on the other side of Haruhi, glancing partly at her and partly out at the scenery flowing by. She was in pain he could see through her disguise. She was touching her ankle every minute and when she did her face contorted just a fraction of a second before her mask was back on. He wanted to say something but couldn't get his brain to function so instead he sent his twin a look of helplessness and Kaoru's face mirrored his own expression. They looked at each other and then at the brown haired girl beside them and back at each other again before in a blink of an eye Haruhi was lying in Hikaru's and Kaoru's lap. Her eyes grew big with surprise before a blush settled in her cheeks. She looked up at the two twins whose face shone with slyness and a bit satisfaction.

Hikaru lowered his head so it was at the level of Haruhi's ear, whispering gently, "Are you feeling better now?"

In all the sudden commotion her ankle was the least of her problems but she kept wondering how in the world could he know she was hurting? Hadn't she fooled him? He couldn't have guessed it, she had been so cautious about it. Haruhi had a hard time finding her voice so instead she just nodded slowly and in return a smile crept upon the oldest twin's face. It was a lovely smile of pure happiness. Not that flirting smile he and his twin used to romance the girls at the academy but a true smile, and she couldn't help but smile back at him.


End file.
